


Pekinese and Pleasure

by orphan_account



Category: All Creatures Great and Small (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, Gay James, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Smut, bisexual Tristan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alternate beginning, James and Tristan meet for the first time when Tristan burns the biscuits.They are both Vets and go on cases together.There will be smut.
Relationships: James/Original Male Character(s), Tristan Farnon/James Herriot
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Richard

**Author's Note:**

> Hey anyone who happens to read this.
> 
> This is my first time writing so I'm very sorry if its terrible.  
> Also my first time writing smut.
> 
> I'm undecided on how long it's going to be and the chapters are probably going to be really short. So sorry in advance.  
> Trickie Woo will come later.
> 
> Comments and Advice are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

A train puffed along the countryside beside James as he drove along the winding Yorkshire Road, the road seemed to carry on as far as the eye could see. It had been 10 minutes since he had last seen a house and he was beginning to wonder if he had taken a wrong turn.  
The Spring air crept through cracks in the door of his trusty Austin 7 and all though the sun was rising across the horizon the air was still chilly. 

It was 5am and he was driving towards a farm whose young owner had kindly informed him, at a godforsaken hour, that the first of his ewes where ready to give birth.  
He drove up to the run-down barn slightly regretting everything that had led him to this freezing cold moment.  
After graduating Veterinarian school, he had assumed that there was an abundance of jobs for young veterinarians. That turned out to be utter Bullcrap (a substance he had become very familiar with while working as a country vet), so he had been pleasantly surprised when an old friend of his mothers had mentioned that she knew of a man wanting an apprentice.

Although he enjoyed the Vet work it had been far more full on than he had been expecting, It seemed like every second day he was getting waist deep in mud in front of the amused farmers, who didn’t seem to think he could lift a gate much less deliver a cow.

After a hard day of working in the fields the guys in the town often went down to the pub to catch the local nurses finishing their shifts, of course the nurses weren’t James exact leaning per-se, but he had to look the part.

He’d had one of those nights last night so he had been looking forward to a quiet morning with a cup of tea and the newspaper, but he had been woken up by the incessant buzzing of the phone and yanked out of the warm covers by the deep voice of the farmer.  
Regretfully he rolled out of the warm comfort of the bed and stumbled to the wardrobe to find his clothes.

He had groggily found the car keys, tripping over dogs as he did and probably waking up Siegfried in the process, but he eventually found himself swerving down the road, a headwind making the car shudder and shake.

Finally, he saw the cottage and barn a way up the hillside to his right, he jumped out of the car, a harsh breeze slamming into his face and walked up the hill breathing heavily in the thin air.

As he entered the courtyard, he saw a young man standing in the doorway. The man was rather handsome, in a rugged unshaven way if James thought about it.

"Where are they?" James called, doubting he would get much more than a grunt.

He was right, the man grunted and pointed to the large barn in the corner of the yard, then, as if sensing James eyes turned and went inside. Nice Ass.

Faintly blushing he turned and tramped over to the barn. Opening the door, he peered into the gloom. In the corner the ewe was lying on the ground swollen from the lambs inside. He knelt over her and got to work.

Approximately 2 hours later the last of the lambs had been delivered and he was cleaning up in the kitchen, when the man he had seen before came in, he stood at the door with a towel in his hands waiting for James to finish.

“Richard” the man said and offered his hand his surprisingly soft hand “Sorry I didn’t talk longer before, the cows needed milking”.

“Oh, don’t worry about it” gulped James, seriously wondering if he was going to lose control of his faculties and collapse on the floor.  
“I’m James, James Heriot” he shakily offered his hands, disorientated at being so close. 

The man, Richard was younger than he had previously realised He might even be James age, he had muscles too, oh god those muscles.

James eyes must have lingered for too long because Richard lifted his head and narrowed his eyes. James hurriedly looked away before seeing a smile break across the other man’s face. Richard smiled suggestively at James, who was unsure about the look he was receiving.  
Richard was smirking at James’s obvious confusion. He leant down and carefully placed a finger on James lip and whispered,

“follow me upstairs” 

Then he turned and walked out of the room leaving James dumbfounded, but no matter he hadn’t had a decent kiss in weeks.  
He carefully walked up the stairs unbuttoning his shirt as he climbed the old wooden staircase. He pushed open the door and saw Richard lying half naked on the bed, he smiled broadly when he saw James and motioned for him to come onto the bed.  
James carefully took off his shirt then perched awkwardly on the bed.

“Don’t worry about noise, all my family is out”, That explains why he hadn’t seen anyone before. 

With caution so as not to surprise James, who he could tell was inexperienced, Richard reached over and tenderly tickled James on his side, James rolled over so he was on Richards arm and kissed his chest, the skin was warm and tender to touch so James carried on making his way up Richards body, Past his nipples up the neck and finally on the lips, Meanwhile Richard had been casually sliding James trousers off, almost without him noticing.  
Suddenly Richard swept James onto his pelvis an embarrassing groan escaping James lips.  
James craned his head up to Richards neck, nibbling at the tender skin.

Richard smirked and James felt his cock rise up through the underwear. He quickly shrugged the linen of and lay back on the bed, it was Richards turn for an adventure, Richard slowly slid down James chest, James, sensing what he was doing completely relaxed. Excited but trepidatious for what was coming.  
It was better than he ever could of imagine, A plethora of noises forced themselves out of his mouth in the next few minutes. James body was on fire, every touch like a firework inside of him. For a few minutes it seemed like his brain was going to explode from pleasure. After Richard was finished James lay quivering on the bed.

“You’re not used to that are you?”

James couldn’t answer, only lie on the bed in elation.  
Richard bent over him stroking and kissing him gently before lying down with his head on James chest. They stayed like that for 10 minutes until James had recovered, then they climbed off the bed and stiffly put their clothes on making eye contact every once in a while.

Once they were fully dressed, they made their way to the front door

“That was just a one-night stand” Richard warned “I don’t need my family knowing that I fucked a guy”.

James nodded, he didn’t need a committed relationship right now, he could barely cope with a Blowjob.

James left the farm his mind in turmoil, truth was this was his first time fucking a guy, though clearly not Richards he thought with a barely suppressed smile. James had been a virgin until university when his first experience with a woman had happened, That had been enough for James to realise there was no sexual attraction there just horny and touch starved to her from that he concluded that the flutter in his stomach when he saw certain specimens of his sex was attraction not indigestion.

He was back to the surgery before he knew it and luckily Siegfried was out, so he didn’t get any awkward questions about why he had taken so long.  
He spent the rest of the day relaxing in the living room catching up on the newspaper and drinking tea.

…

The next morning, he was out of the door at dawn again first checking in the mirror to make sure there were no hickeys, he didn’t have any but thought Richard probably would. Smiling at the memory he hopped into the car this time to vaccinate some chickens which turned out to be a hassle as they only wanted to squawk and run around the yard with breaks to bite and scratch James whenever he tried to pick them up.

Worn out from the mornings exploits he drove slowly down the hill marvelling at the beautiful scenery displayed majestically all around him. The fields and hills stretched out for miles and everything glittered with dew in the fields next to him sheep and cattle grazed sleepily and further away a rooster was crowing.

He pulled up to the house shivering slightly and wanting nothing more than a mug of tea and seat by the fire. He neared the door but before he could open it, it sprung open and a cloud of smoke followed by a tall man James didn’t recognise came rushing out the door.

The man bent over coughing as a smoke alarm sounded from somewhere in the house.

The man currently standing in his garden was a (rather hot) blonde all though he currently looked a bit hungover and dishevelled. The man had good bone structure and a round boyish face. He was the sort of guy who could score with the ladies without even trying. Dang he was fuckable.

“What the hell happened here?” James exclaimed  
“And who the hell are you?”

“Tristan Farnon” said the, young man extending his hand towards Him, James took his hand and a spark of electricity shot down his spine. This was not going to go well.

Before James could introduce himself, a Fire truck came roaring down the street and stopped next to them, someone must have phoned them about all the smoke although how they had arrived so fast was anyone’s guess.  
Immediately fire fighters leapt out and started spraying water through the open parlour window.

“Hey! what are you doing?’ yelled Tristan “You'll ruin the carpet! There wasn't even a fire, I just burnt the biscuits I was making!”

A distraught Tristan jumped around the Fire fighters trying to get them to stop but they were having none of it and kept a steady stream of water directed at the house. Soon enough there was no smoke to be seen only a drenched house and very soggy Tristan, although James had to admit it wasn’t all bad, the water made Tristan’s clothes cling to him in very unholy ways.

“Ugh Siegfried's going to kill me" Tristan facepalmed.

James agreed and wished he had stayed in bed.


	2. Ew Mud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tristan and James's first case together!  
> Things get very muddy.  
> Tristan has some ... feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is loosely based on the S1 Ep4 Calf Love.
> 
> It's also more focused on Tristan.  
> I do love some mutual Pining. 
> 
> Enjoy!

After the biscuit catastrophe Siegfried had relegated Tristan to cleaning surgical instruments and accounting, Tristan had been rather unsuccessful at this, screwing up several bills in a surprisingly short amount of time, it was due to this that Siegfried eventually relented and said that Tristan and James could work together on the next case that came up. It turned out that that very afternoon a gruff voiced farmer had asked if there were two strong young men available to help rescue a stuck cow and her calf.

On the way there Tristan chattered about everything from the weather to his favourite cider, apparently happy to finally be allowed out of the confines out of the house, and although he knew James wasn’t listening it was a companionable sort of one-sided conversation.

As they drove up the hill Tristan thought he recognised some of the landmarks and felt an uneasy twinge in the back of his memory, he vaguely remembered a drunken wander up the hill with one girl or another. It was only when he caught sight of a woman standing in the ramshackle houses garden that Tristan remembered. He let out a groan,

“Of course, it had to be here” He wailed.

In response to James questioning look he explained,

“Last year when I visited Siegfried, I took a girl out for the night but then never called her back. Of course, she had to live here”

“Jerk” James smirked

But Tristan ignored him sliding down in his seat, so his head was barely visible through the window. James was surprised he had this much humility, He had half expected that this was Tristans usual behaviour.

Eventually with a loud groan Tristan crawled out of the passenger door sheepishly scurrying past a woman standing in the garden, who gave him a very pointed glare. His cheeks burning red with shame he followed James through the nearby field, then, through a large gap in the fence and into a densely wooded area.

“Jailbreak” called James

Tristan rushed to catch up with him as branches plucked at his curly blonde hair and snarling roots reaching for his feet.

He caught up to James just as they reached the edge of a large expanse of mud, water and peat. It smelled like someone had left a dead body outside for too long.

Tristan couldn’t imagine how any cow in its right mind would get stuck in something so obviously disgusting, but sure enough, a few feet from the edge a calf and mother where calmly chewing tufts of grass that had sprung from the bog’s muddy interior.

Even though the air was much chillier in the shade James was already stripping his shirt off and getting ready to wade through, the foul-smelling bog that the surprisingly large animals looked to be firmly wedged in, Tristan did not want to be on the receiving end of that animal.

Tristan found his eyes drifting over James surprisingly muscled back, muscled in a pleasing, skinny way. _Shut up, you aren’t finding yourself attracted to your_ _brother’s employee,_ all the same he watched James make his way roughly through the bog, apparently James had a small birthmark on the back of his neck.

He hurriedly jerked his eyes away as James turned around and beckoned him over to help. Carefully removing his shirt, he didn’t notice James eyes sweeping his nicely toned form with a nod of appreciation. He flung his shirt on the ground then delicately picked his way through the squelching liquid.

“Hurry up” called James “We need to get them out before we all starve to death”

That was unlikely to be the fate heading to the cows who were munching the shrubbery quite happily, it was far more likely that the humans involved would freeze to death thought Tristan sarcastically.

By the time he had reached the cows the entire bottom of his legs where soaking. And it was only going to get worse from there.

As the farmer was nowhere in sight, they set to work trying to unwedge the calf. James tried to scrape some of the debris away from the calf’s feet while Tristan valiantly pushed from the back. They tried this for a good twenty minutes before accepting defeat and taking a minute to rest on a small rock to catch their breath.

They sat down on opposite sides of the rock, their backs touching every time one of them breathed, which turned out to be a lot since they were both so out of breath. It was a strangely personal kind of touch but neither one wanted to lose it, so they stayed like that until the silence was broken by a large farmer arriving to help them. Thy quickly jumped up pretending nothing had happened although if you looked carefully enough there faces where faintly pink but they were both too focused on wading back out to see the other.

With the farmers help and a lot of cursing they managed to lift the calf out of the mire and drag it back to dry land. Unfortunately for Tristan his entire body was now coated in grime both from the bog and the cow, He sulked for a few minutes until the James sternly told him that if he wanted to be a country vet this was an essential part of the experience.

Tristan was slightly taken aback by the tone but very surprised to find that it stirred something deep inside of him. He had only felt that once before and that had not ended well, but he had no desire to revisit that memory right now so he quickly busied himself helping the farmer secure the calf so it wouldn’t run off and get stuck again.

While they were doing that James was trying to free some of the mother cows cloven hooves, although it was an exercise in futility because every time, he freed one the cow would put it right back and it got stuck all over again, it was a vicious cycle.

With all three of them working together they shoved at the back of the cow, until Tristan had the bright idea of using a carrot and stick approach. He grabbed a handful of grass and waved it in front of the cow, The cow smelling the fresh grass lurched forward to snatch the grass almost biting off Tristan’s fingers in the process, this prompted a roar of laughter from the farmer and James who were bent over laughing at Tristan’s face, it had been a face of pure terror as the cow came towards him and he was not going to live it down easily. Once they had calmed down, they used a mix of grass and shoving to finally free the cow and reunite it with her calf.

As soon as the cow reached dry land it went right back to grazing earning a disgusted look from Tristan,

“Honestly you’d think we had been starving it!”.

\---

They made their way to the farmhouse kitchen after tracking mud everywhere and where washing themselves in the kitchen.

Tristan looked down at his ruined clothes and sighed dispiritedly.

“What are you so down about?” asked James

“huh? Oh nothing” Tristan had ben lost in thought, not even registering that James had been speaking.

“That was a clever trick, up there, with the grass” said James earning Tristan an admiring smile. The smile filled Tristan with an unexpected burst of pride. Wow he has a nice smile, thought the little voice in the back of Tristan’s head those lips look seriously kissable said the voice.

\---

After they had arrived home Siegfried had ordered them both into the shower “Before they caught their deaths of cold” as he put it.

After a quick game of Rock, Paper, Scissors, James won the first shower, so Tristan huddled by the fire waiting for James to finish. He heard the shower stop upstairs so he stood up and stretched out of the cramped position made his way up the stairs and stopped dead.

James Heriot had just come out of the bathroom buck naked except for a small towel around his waist. Blushing furiously and feeling like he was going to dissolve on the spot Tristan tried to back down the steps but found he was rooted to the spot. His vocal cords where also apparently on strike so all he could do was stutter. _Dammit_.

“Hey, Sorry I couldn’t find a larger towel” laughed James although he was definitely avoiding eye contact.

“N No Problem” Stuttered Tristan. _Dammit. why couldn’t he speak properly? It wasn’t even like James was that hot. Ok that was a lie, but it’s not like he had never seen a naked guy before, So why did this feel so different, Maybe it’s because he actually knew the guy, it wasn’t just meaningless sex, Yeah that would be it, Now all he had to do was not get to know him any better and he would be fine, That’ll work._

In the mean-time James was hurriedly excusing himself and attempting to pass him in the narrow corridor which was easier said than done especially when Tristan was still blocking most of it. Mentally cursing he sidled out of the way and headed for the shower.

He was going to get drunk tonight.


	3. Trickie Woo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Tricky Woo and the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow last chapter! Extremely sorry it took me so long to update! Ive been writing fics for some other fandoms which will hopefully be a bit better quality!  
> Sorry for any plot holes I wrote the ending in a rush!  
> Thanks to everyone who gave kudos and commented!

James was up bright and early the next morning and so was privy to Tristan’s attempt at a silent entrance into the house. He scratched his key against the lock for a solid 5 minutes before finally getting in, he stumbled down the hallway knocking over several pot plants in the process, once in the kitchen he completely ignored James, slumping on the table groaning quietly.

“Rough night?’ asked James,  
“You could say that’  
“How about you go up to bed and I’ll bring you some coffee?”

Apparently forgetting his earlier resolution Tristan accepted and dragged himself out of the room. Tristan made such a noise going up the stairs that James was afraid Siegfried would wake up and start yelling but luckily Siegfried was apparently still tired from visiting his mother’s house, although James couldn’t imagine why.

Once the kettle had boiled and the coffee had steeped James carefully carried it upstairs, avoiding the writhing mass of dogs at his feet.  
He slowly pushed open the door of the darkened room and set the cup down on the table. Tristan appeared to be fast asleep but when James accidently knocked a book off the table he rolled over and opened his eyes slightly. He looked like he was trying to place James but eventually gave up and just gave a sort of half smile and whispered,

“Thanks love”

James couldn’t believe what he had heard so he just hurriedly backed out of the room concluding it was just as well Tris was drunk so he hopefully wouldn’t remember a thing about this. Going down the stairs James wondered if he really looked that much like a woman, or-, no and even if he had been in a relationship, James definitely wasn’t his type. Putting it all out of his head he busied himself with preparing for the day's work. At around 10 Siegfried had finally woken up and eaten breakfast, Siegfried called up the stairs, 

“Tristan! Get yourself down here!”

A few minutes later Tristan’s hungover form entered the Kitchen,  
Silently handing him an aspirin James searched for any trace of remembrance of their earlier conversation on Tristan’s blotchy face. but to no avail, the alcohol had clearly done its job, James should have felt glad but there was a part of him that wished Tristan would call him it again. But in the meantime, there was a storm about to break in the kitchen.

“What time did you get home?” Siegfried accused  
“um like, half ten?”  
“rubbish, I was up to eleven and certainly didn’t hear you come in,”  
“no, you were not!” shouted Tristan “You said you would be out!”  
“Don’t you dare talk back to me!” roared Siegfried

You and James are going to work all day for the next week!  
James didn’t know if Tris was just mad at Siegfried, but he seemed very cold in the car, instead of chatting good naturedly like usual he just stared out of the car window. Panicking for a minute at the thought that he might have remembered earlier but quickly dismissed it, if there was something wrong, he would have brought it up...right?  
He must still be hazy from the hangover.

They pulled up to a large house, the car feeling miniscule compared to the grandiose building. James glanced at Tristan but his face was a stony mask  
Walking up to the large oak door James carefully knocked and within a few seconds the door had been opened and they were greeted by a poshly dressed butler looking at them with a slightly disgusted look on his face, his lips tight together.  
Motioning for them to come in he motioned for them to follow into the building's interior.  
Gazing in awe at the lavish decorations James and Tristan didn’t realize that they were tracking mud into the house until the butler had coughed loudly and they ran back to wipe them on the mat.

The butler announced them as they entered the living room to see the sight of a very fat dog lying in the middle of the floor with at least 5 different people leaning over it.  
Tristan failed to stifle a laugh so James looked accusingly at him with a glint of laughter in his eyes.

Suddenly seeing them an old lady rushed over muttering worriedly. Grabbing James’s arm she pulled him over to the dog,

“Please you must help my baby! He’s dying, I just know it!”

Attempting to look serious at the woman’s absurd statements James began a series of tests that looked important but were really just him seeing how overweight the dog really was.

“What do you feed your dog exactly?”

“Oh he’ll eat anything! He eats all the same food as me! Don’t you darling, oh yes!”

Trying to work out when the woman had switched from addressing him to addressing the dog he looked at Tristan with a knowing eye.  
Seeing the look Tristan went over to the lady, put an arm around her in a serious manner and led her outside leaving all the servants to whisper nervously.

“But what if he dies!?”  
“Good riddance that’s what I say!”  
“Oh you mustn’t if she hears that you’ll be fired for sure!” Where some of the snippets James overheard.

To ease their worries he went over and told them all that was needed to return trickie woo to full health was a balanced diet.  
Some of them looked relieved while others looked downright murderous which made James glad that he didn’t live there.

A moment later Tristan and the woman came back in, effectively shutting up everyone in the room.  
Wiping a well placed tear from her eye the Woman steadied herself and melodramatically announced to the room that her darling Trickie Woo would survive.

-

Once they were finally on the road and laughing about the strange encounter.

“Wow poor dog” sighed James

“Nah it’s living a life of luxury, let it enjoy its short meaningless life.”

“Ah the wonders of existentialism”

Tristan smirked and looked away.  
The atmosphere had eased considerably and as it was the end of the day Janes took a risk and suggested they go for a pint at the pub.  
After a few moments of internal conflict the irrational side of Tristan’s brain agreed which led to a flurry of butterflies in James’s stomach.

As the door swung open into the cold night they were bathed in a warm glow and heard the loud chatter of voices from inside.  
The pub was divided into one large room and then a few smaller ones sprouting off for private gatherings and the like. Unfortunately the main room was completely full of farmers looking to relax in the evening.

Unsure they looked at each other before going into one of the rooms, it was a large enough room with a small fireplace, a table, some chairs and a couch in front of the fire.  
James volunteered to go get them some beers, leaving Tristan in silence.  
A nervous tingle ran up Tristan’s spine and as much as he hated to admit it he knew why.

The door swung open which let a burst of noise into the quiet room, looking up gratefully he saw James bearing down on him with two large glasses of beer.  
The first glass disappeared quickly without much conversation but their lips had started to loosen by the third or fourth and by the fifth they were too far gone to care about anything. Gazing softly at James' face illuminated by the candles on the table Tristan's beer addled brain tried to figure out the best way to hit on him. 

“S-so Jamesss”

“Yu-huh”

“What d’you think about women?” Yes that's great way to do it thought Tristan.

“Uhhh I dunno they are ok, I guess”

“Mmhmm” Completely disregarding the strict social structures that dictated heteronormativity for the moment Tristan took a risk. “Soooo does that mean ure gayyy?’

“Nooo Im not gay whyd you think that?” he said edging himself along the seats towards Tristan.

Apparently without him noticing James had gotten so closed to Tristan that he could feel his hot breath against his face and see the stupid little smile on his face.  
Even through the liquor James stomach was filled with butterflies, flapping against his ribcage.

Neither of them seemed to want to stop so they both continued moving forward.  
They tried to keep their eyes locked on eachother but their eyes kept drifting over the others body.

Finally the suspense had been building for too long and Tristan lurched forward and kissed James.  
His tongue traced the inside of his lips, tasting tangy and sweet.

After a minute they both moved back grinning at each other. Neither of them said anything but Tritan grabbed James hand and pulled him over to the sofa, pushing him onto it and wobbly climbing on top.

As Tristan kissed his neck, James absentmindedly stroked Tristan's hair.

Their budding relationship would be the biggest secret of their lives but it would be a secret worth keeping.


End file.
